Dave and the Giant Pickle
Dave and the Giant Pickle is the fifth VeggieTales episode. It has one main plot and the Silly Song is "I Love My Lips." It was released in 1996. This episode's lesson is "Self-Esteem". Plot The countertop opens with Larry the Cucumber being Larry-Boy. He gets stuck on the wall and Bob the Tomato came along to see his costume. Larry-Boy feels sad because he doesn't want to go back to being himself. Bob gets a letter from Myra Egleston of Youngstown Pennsylvania, who has the same problem as Larry. He decides to play "Dave and the Giant Pickle" ''for them. The story starts with a herd of sheep and several boys. They all look big except one sheperd named David. He was the smallest and youngest of the brothers. They often teased him and made him flip over the tipping sheep, who always tipped over to their side. Soon, their father, Jesse came running in, panting and spurting out words. All the brothers were confused with their father, and told him to slow down. He soon said that the Phillistines were attacking. All the boys panic, but Jesse says that Israel need an army to protect the land from the Phillistines. The boys march out to join Israel's army. David follows them, but is stopped by his father. Jesse explains that David's too small for the army, and he could watch the sheep instead. David wondered why little people couldn't do big things too. When David's brothers arrive to the campsite where Israel's army is. Everyone was lined up, and the Phillistines where yelling at Israel's army. Soon everyone got tired of the yelling, so the King of Israel and the Phillistines agreed to fight. Each army would send in their champion of the army, and whoever one, that army whose champion won would win the war. The Phillistines got out their champion first. It was a giant pickle named Goliath. The King and his men hid in their campsite, afraid of the pickle. Goliath claimed they were cowards, and he would come back tomorrow. The next day, they were still hiding. And the next and the next, still hiding from Goliath. Soon David's father got worried about his kids, and he sent David of to the King's camp grounds to get them some food. As he arrived to the two campsites, no one was there because everyone was hiding. He found his brothers, who told them to hide from the giant pickle who was going to come soon. He gave them the food supply and asked him who the pickle was. They explained Goliath was on the other army who was going to fight them. Soon Goliath came out and David and his brothers hid. He looked if any Israelites were anywhere, and he said that the Kids of God are cowards and he would come back tomorrow. David was furious on how Israel would let him say that about God. He went to the King's camp right away and said he would fight Goliath. The King was surprised, and he told him he was a big pickle, and certainly David couldn't fight him. David then explained that little guys can do big things too with God's help. He ran off, and the King agreed that David would be Israel's champion, but he was really worried. David arrives to a pond and finds several smooth stones. He collects them and brings them to the campsite. Goliath was ready to fight. Israel watched as David stood up the Goliath, and one of his brothers fainted. He shot one of the smooth rocks out of a slingshot and it hit goliath in the forhead. He fell down, dead. Israel cheered for joy, and the Phillistines ran and hid in their tents. Soon everyone realized little guys can do big things with God's help andd support. Back onto the countertop, Larry realizes that being Larry's fine, and being himself is good and you don't have to be big to do big things, and you just need God's help. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber LarryBoy *Junior Asparagus as Dave *Jimmy Gourd as Another Brother *Jerry Gourd as Dave's Brother *Archibald Asparagus as King Saul *Tom Grape as Yet Another Brother *Pa Grape as Dave's Father Jesse *Goliath Debut *Jean Claude Pea as Philistine * Phillipe Pea as Philistine * Christophe Pea as Philistine * Christoffe Pea as Philistine * Chris Pea as Philistine * Bill Pea as Philistine * Wendy Pea as Philistine * Laura Pea as Philistine * Sid Pea as Philistine * Penny Pea as Philistine * Fifi French Pea as Philistine * Larry Pea as Philistine * Rex Pea as Philistine * Yoshi Pea as Philistine * Kyle Pea as Philistine * Kenny Pea as Philistine * Chuckie Pea as Philistine * Benny Pea as Philistine * Robert Pea as Philistine * Nate Pea as Philistine * Tom Pea as Philistine * Lenny Carrot as Israelite *Peas Israelites as Themselves *Sheep as Himself Trivia *'Moral:' Little people can do big things. *This is the first appearance of Jean Claude Pea, Phillipe Pea, Christophe Pea, Goliath, and Lenny Carrot. **This is the only TV appearance of Goliath. *The silly song for this episode is Love My Lips. *This episode's the only episode where Larry's not part of the main plot (not counting ''A Snoodle's Tale, Abe and the Amazing Promise ''and the original storyreel of ''The Penniless Princess), he just appears on the countertop with Bob. (Don't worry, he's still Larry-Boy.) **This episode is also the first episode where Bob's not part of the main plot. **This is based of David and Goliath. *Originally Larry-Boy was going to appear just this one time and never come back according to the DVD commentary. *The first episode where the staff of Big Idea didn't get tired and made everything on budget and made on time according to the behind scenes if you have the DVD *"I Love My Lips" was originally going to be "I Love My Tounge", in which Larry was going to share his love for yodeling, but Mike Nawrocki who wrote the song thought that the concept was disgusting and decided to make Larry scat instead. It was also written while Mike Nawrocki was in jury duty. You can hear about this on the DVD's audio commentary *The sheep were the first animals made. The snake and whales from "God Want Me to Forgive Them?!?" don't count. *The sheep were going to be a vegetable. *This is the second time where Scooter doesn't appear *This the first time where Mr. Nezzer, Laura, George, and Mr. Lunt don't appear. *The scene where king Saul's water cup vibrates when Goliath comes out is a homage to Jurassic Park. *The reason why Bob didn't help Larry get off the camera lense in the ending may be payback for leaving him in the sink from previous episode. That episode was Rack, Shack, & Benny. *Pa Grape sounds different in this episode. *In "Love My Lips", we see Larry without his Larry-Boy costume. *In the silly song you'll notice some pictures. The first picture is the contract from "Daniel and the lion's den" on Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, the second is a still shot of the mountains of Flibber-o-Loo from "The story of Flibber-o-Loo" on Are You My Neighbor? and the last one is just a picture of Archibald. *If you read the story of David and Goliath in the bible, the show is related to the scripture. The army of the Isrealites and the army of the Philistines were camped on opposing hills and they'd line up, facing each other and would yell insults at each other. Battles were litteraly started back then with opposing armies yelling and insulting each other. *One of the only speaking appearnces of Christophe Pea. The other is in Very Silly Songs!. *In the silly song, where Archibald does the Rorschach (ink blot) tests, there'll be a picture of a human. When Mike Nawrocki wrote the song, he was originally going to put a picture of Newt Gingrich. When Phil Vischer saw the photo, he told Mike that people who are conservative will think that we're making fun of Newt Gingrich and people who are Liberal will think we're endorsing Newt Gingrich. So in order to prevent political controversy, Mike Nawrocki came in with a picture of Sonny Bono and it stuck. But after seven months, Sonny Bono died from a skiing accident and out of respect for his family, Mike Nawrocki came up with a picture of one of Big Idea's first animators Robert Ellis. After a while, Ellis hated the picture and that came out. Now every modern copy of "Dave and the Giant Pickle" now has a caricature of Mike Nawrocki in a tuxedo. *Made with same number of people who did "The Toy that Saved Christmas". *With the exception of the silly song, Larry's never seen without his Larry-Boy costume. Gallery Dave 1995 cover.jpg|1995 cover Dave 1996 cover.jpg|1996 cover Dave 1996 back cover.jpg|1996 back cover Dave 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Dave 1998 spine.jpg|1998 spine Dave 2004 VHS cover.jpg|2004 VHS cover Dave 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2004 DVD cover Dave 2004 DVD back cover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover Dave 2009 cover.jpg|2009 cover Dave 2009 back cover.jpg|2009 back cover Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS96402EpOM Category:Episodes Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:More of Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Heroes Of The Bible! Category:God Made You Special Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:If I Sang A Silly Song